finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Zufälliges Zitat
Ich grüße euch, Untertanen des großen Adrammelechs! Seit über einem halben Jahr wird nun schon ein Zufälliges Zitat auf der Hauptseite präsentiert, und seitdem sind auch schon zahlreiche Zitate zusammengetragen worden, sodass den Besuchern des Almanachs jede Menge Abwechslung geboten wird. Soweit wäre das alles ganz wunderprächtig, wären unter den Zitaten nicht auch solche, bei denen sich die Mehrheit fragen dürfte: „Was soll das jetzt heißen?“ Manche Passagen sind einfach so aus dem Kontext des jeweiligen Spiels gerissen, dass man sie nicht verstehen kann, ohne das Spiel selbst gespielt zu haben. Ein paar „schöne“ Beispiele dafür wären „Sie fürchtet, dass du nach all dem keine Frau mehr finden wirst.“ oder „Dies ist das Symbol meiner Träume und Ehre.“ – beides sind Zitate aus dem mir völlig unbekannten Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, die ich beim besten Willen nicht begreife und von daher auch nicht interessant finden kann. Die Frage ist: Was kann man dagegen tun? Ich habe das Problem bereits einmal dargelegt und dann vorgeschlagen, die Zitate mit erklärenden Links zu versehen. Das ist anscheinend nicht gut angekommen, weshalb ein neuer Lösungsansatz her muss. Der, den ich an dieser Stelle anbieten kann, ist so simpel wie genial: Erstmal alle festnehmen durchgucken! Wir alle schauen uns die in der Vorlage verwursteten Zitate, vorzugsweise zu Spielen, die wir selbst nicht kennen, an und suchen dabei jene heraus, die wir ohne den Kontext des Spiels nicht verstehen oder einfach nicht interessant finden. Diese sammeln wir an einem Ort – zum Beispiel gleich hier –, kommentieren eventuell, was am Zitat nicht passt, und lassen dann einen Kundigen drüberschauen. Diese Person (bzw. Personen) kann dann wohl am besten entscheiden, ob man das Zitat entfernt oder ob man ein oder zwei erklärende Wörter ergänzt, sodass ein Kontext erkennbar ist und man es interessant finden kann. Teilweise gibt es die zwei erklärenden Worte bereits, sodass bei Tellahs „Du Schnösel von einem Barden!“ nun ein zu Edward dabeisteht, allerdings haben das eben noch nicht alle Zitate, die es eigentlich bräuchten. Auf diese Weise, so denke ich, dürfte das Zufällige Zitat insgesamt viel interessanter für unsere Besucher werden – schließlich schaut man da eigentlich nur kurz drauf, denkt sich seinen Teil und klickt sich dann irgend woanders hin, und da will sich ja keiner fragen, was das eigentlich bedeuten soll. Und wo ich gerade beim Thema „kurz“ bin: Man sollte eventuell auch vor dem Einfügen eines neuen Zitates darüber nachdenken, ob es allein von seiner Länge her irgendjemand lesen will. Wenn man nur kurz drauf schauen will, möchte man sicher kein Zitat lesen, das länger ist als der Text zum Bild der Woche. Danke, dass ihr mir zugehört habt! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 19:54, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe dem Text im Moment nichts hinzuzufügen, möchte aber erwähnt wissen, dass die Idee unterstütze und auch gerne bereit bin, mitzuhelfen. -- 20:05, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Als du das vor einigen Monaten angesprochen hast wie auch heute bin ich dafür und finde das hochgradig sinnvoll; die Gründe dafür nennst du bereits. Ich find es schade, dass das damals etwas untergegangen ist :/ Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich noch jemand dazu äußert, aber da kam nichts mehr... und ich hab dann selbst leider auch nicht mehr dran gedacht. Um sowas zu vermeiden und um betroffene Zitate effektiv zu filtern, befürworte ich daher auch deine dargelegte Strategie und würde mich beteiligen. :Weiterhin komme ich, wenn ich eine Weile drüber nachdenke, ebenfalls zu dem Schluss, dass lange Zitate die Leser nur langweilen und vermutlich keiner sich die Zeit nimmt, um bspw. das hier gezeigt Zidane-Zitat durchzulesen. Also wäre ich auch dafür, sich XXL-Zitate zu klemmen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 05:45, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch dafür. Lasst es uns angehen! Wir können die fragwürdigen Zitate gleich hier reinschreiben. Ich fang mal an. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:49, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC)